


Dragon Fruit and Leaf Juice

by Sad_Suggestion



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, BAMF Katara, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Random & Short, Redemption, Slow Burn, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Tags May Change, Unreliable Narrator, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, maybe...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Suggestion/pseuds/Sad_Suggestion
Summary: Another Coffee/Tea Shop AU set in the modern Era because I live for this troupe.Katara is not having a good day. Her date stood her up, and the changes of her getting another are slim. Still, she wants to take her chances with the sexy waiter.Zuko has an unrequited crush and no one to talk to about it. But when the girl of his fantasies decides to take a chance with him, will he A) Accept graciously and offer to pick her up when his shift is over. B) Immediately sit down and go on a date RIGHT NOW. C) Or will he awkwardly try to reason with his brain that this is really happening and isn't a dream?If you answered any of the above, you FAILED. Watch as our awkward little turtle duck tumble into a love situation he never even knew was taking place.*There is a bit of OCness to this. Forgive me!!*
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Azula (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dragon Fruit and Leaf Juice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffee Shop Soundtrack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097679) by [the_savage_daughter_0627](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_savage_daughter_0627/pseuds/the_savage_daughter_0627). 



> Did I start another fanfic, although I already have WIP's...? Yes. Am I Happy? No, I am never happy xD.   
> This was another inspired work. After reading Coffee Shop Soundtrack, I got inspired to write my own AU where Katara gets stood up while at the shop that Zuko works out. Please check this story out because it is amazing. They are true Zutara fan and have other amazing pieces of work that far outclass my own. 
> 
> This actually started as a sort of response to their own because I just loved the idea of Jerk Bender Sokka and wanted to write about his own date and why he decided ghosting Suki was a thing worth risking Kataras wraith over. But then it became something else, and I am running with it. I sill still right his excuse, but yeah, I am babbling. I hope you enjoy this, and please, please take a look at the Savage Daughters story once you are done. She is phenomenal.

Zuko’s POV  
He thought he knew how it felt to fall in love. From a glance, she was perfect. Her eyes, her simile, the way she tilted her head to the side as she became enraged but didn’t want anyone to know. She was beyond words—the perfect woman for him. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to approach her. Loving her from afar had to be enough because that was all that he could offer her at this time. But as she sits there, a coffee cup in one hand and a book in the other, he wished he could find the voice necessary to speak. Alas, he was doomed to stand behind the counter at the coffee shop he worked out. His uncle in the background was singing some song off-tune about the girl who got away. As if doing that would tempt Zuko into doing the impossible.

It isn’t enough, but he wants it to be. 

Katara’s POV  
Katara took a look at the door before turning her attention to the pages spread out before her. She thought to get lost in a book to take her mind off that she was here. Alone. Again. For far too many times to count this week, she has been left with no notice as to when her date would appear—again left on read after said person had made note that they would be late. Only this time, the guy didn’t even bother to do that. He asked for a photo this morning. Just her face so that he could know what she looked like when he came through. She knew that he probably didn’t mean it and was hoping for something risque, but she sent the photo anyway while cropping out anything beneath her neck. But of course, this wasn’t the path to take as he never responded when the picture was sent. She figured that he had gotten busy and decided to show up anyway. She should have known better. Maybe if she had shown a hint of boob, it would have compelled him to come. But she was more than her body. She was more than the asset she has been given through no power of her own. She is worth more than that, and if the creep couldn’t see past his dick, then who cares. Good riddance to him, believing that a woman should share her body with them on request. 

Still, it left her feeling a bit of shame. One for coming here in the first place when he had already shown signs of not coming. And another for being so depressed about being stood up again. She wasn’t a bad person. Sure she had her flaws; what person didn’t. Her best friend Aang often tried to get her to understand that dating online probably wasn’t the way to go, and she was starting to agree. Maybe she just needed to do things the old fashion way. She began to take a look around the coffee shop she sat in with her mind made up. She was somewhat familiar with it, having come here a few times with Aang and his girlfriend, Azula. Strangely it was a place that often left her feeling depressed once she left—leaving it up to Aang to cheer her up. Katara had tried to recommend another place, but Azula was always adamant about coming here. However, it was always come out like some covert operation. Seeing as she tended to dress like a celebrity trying to hide their identity. Katara could recall one instance where, when the owner of the place had stopped by their table, Azula had catapulted herself out the nearby window. It was quite dramatic, but that seemed to be an Azula thing, to begin with. But Katara loved her like a sister and just laughed it off as the shop owner ran flustered to see if she was ok. But by the time he made it outside the two-story building, Azula had already gone. 

Since that day, both Aang and Azula had stayed away from this place, but the memories of coming here with her loved ones were so present that she often came by herself. Not put off by the fact that she had to do so alone. Of course, that was on a typical day. When the boy in her English Lit class decided to ghost her, it was less enjoyable than most. Not even the posted menu, which its strange little messages between what appeared to be the owner, and someone named Lee, could make things better. But she vowed to make the best of a shitty situation. 

So She got up, brushed herself off, and made her way over to the counter. Hoping that another cup of her favorite tea could help elevate some stress. The Jasmine tea had this almost calming effect making it one of the more popular options here. As she made her way there, she took notice of the figure standing behind the counter. A man with dark hair and a glower to match looked her way as she walked. He seemed to light up with an inner fire that made itself known in his golden eyes. One side of his face was scarred, but it took nothing away from his beauty. If she was frank, it enhanced it in some powerful ways. It turned his otherwise boyish face into something ruggedly enticing, utterly different from Jets—that stupid asshole. It wasn’t until he gave a little cough that she realized she had made it to the counter and had been staring at him for some time. Shaking her head a bit, she watched as a blush itself known on his pale face. One that she was sure could be found on hers as well. 

“Um, sorry about that. I uh-I didn’t mean to stare. Your just-” She sighed and covered her mouth.

“Bad day?”

“You could say…”

The man gave her a tiny smile before turning his back to the tea sets behind him. “How about I get you a refill...on the house.”

“What! No, I couldn’t accept that from you, especially seeing as I was so rude to you just now.”  
He shrugged his shoulders a bit, “It’s fine; you look like you can use a break from things. Doing this for you just seems like the best way to get the process started.”

Katara stared at him. His back hunched a bit as he bent to make her tea. She wanted to stop him, but she was also a bit happy. Here she was rude, and the guy showed her kindness that no one else had before. It wasn’t often that shops did things like that. So, it made her feel warmth in her for him to see that she did need something to go right today. Still, it did make her feel bad, so when he turned around with a new cup of tea, she had already pulled out her card. 

“If you will not let me pay, I am a least going to tip you.”

“You don’t take kindness well, do you?”

Katara blushed again. Her card wavering in her hand a bit as she slowly put it down. “Sorry, not really, no. I was recently stood up and well...while I appreciate the action, I am still hesitant to accept even though I know it will help me feel a bit better.”  
At her words, the man frowned. He looked as though he wanted to say something but just couldn’t find the words. After a beat or so, he finally opened his mouth to give a little ‘Heh.’

“I -”

“ZUKO! Oh, Prince Zuko,” Came a voice from the back before the curtain parted to let through the shops’ owner. The owner was a kind-looking older man who appeared to always have a smile on his face. As he rounded up to where Zuko stood, Zuko’s frown seemed to deepen.  
“Oh Zuko, and who is this fair lady here?”

“Uncle, please.” Katara let out a laugh. Her earlier melancholy haven faded when he came through. 

“Well, I hadn’t yet introduced myself to Prince Zuko,” He blushed once more. Katara was really started to like how his face gave away his emotions so well. Even with such a stoic expression on his face, his eyes, and the blushes relayed how he truly felt. It was an addiction she was coming to understand her desire to take part in. Jet wasn't totally forgotten, but she felt as though he could remedy that. She just needed to find the best way to make that happen. And she would, Agni above, she would have this man.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? This is my Avatar fic and I am not a Zutara shipper but I had to give this a try. As such I may a little slow on the updates but I swear Imma try to finish this one in a timely fashion.


End file.
